


The Bright Side

by reclaiming_erebor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Birthday, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclaiming_erebor/pseuds/reclaiming_erebor
Summary: It's Bilbo's birthday and Thorin made him breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	The Bright Side

Bilbo leapt at the opportunity to sleep in on the morning of his birthday. That morning he didn’t wake up until he rolled over in his bed and discovered the bright sunlight creeping into the room in a gap between the curtains. It was well past sunrise, but it was not quite midday yet. It was a particularly sunny day for late September in the Shire, but the pleasant weather was always welcome.

Since it was still the morning, Bilbo decided that he didn’t want to get up right away. It was a Sunday, in addition to his birthday, so he and Thorin didn’t have any responsibilities to attend to on that day. There was always the rest of the day to get up, and the extra sleep would be an added bonus.

The space beside him in the bed was empty. Bilbo wondered when Thorin woke up. Thorin wasn’t much of a morning person, even less so than Bilbo, but since it was Bilbo’s birthday he must have been up early to plan something special.

Bilbo fell back into the lull of sleep with ease. The next time he opened his eyes, it was because he was being shaken awake. It was more like a gentle tapping of his shoulder, but in his half-asleep state it felt more hefty than that.

“Hey there,” came Thorin’s voice. He sounded a little hoarse, but his tone was gentle. Bilbo’s eyes fluttered open to see Thorin standing over him.

Bilbo began to lean up, trying to situate himself with his back pressed against the backboard of the bed.

“Happy birthday. I made you breakfast.” Bilbo began to move to get out of the bed, but Thorin stopped him. “No, no. It’s for in bed. I don’t expect you to get up for first breakfast on your birthday. Second breakfast, maybe, but certainly not the first.”

Bilbo smiled.

“I’ll be right back,” Thorin said. “Just a second.” Then he dashed out of the room. He returned a minute later with a large tray. Plates decorated the tray and a tempting aroma filled the air. Bilbo’s stomach grumbled at the scent, remembering how his last meal the previous night had been hours ago, hunger catching up to him.

Thorin set the tray down in Bilbo’s lap. Bilbo looked over the contents of the tray. Eggs, sausage, and tea. It was simple but perfect.

“Thank you,” Bilbo said, his voice soft and mellow. He pat the side of the bed, gesturing for Thorin to come sit down beside him. Thorin did so readily, settling in beside Bilbo and throwing his arm around the small hobbit.

As Bilbo took the first bite of food, he was impressed that Thorin had managed to put together such a nice meal. After all, Bilbo was the one who did the cooking between the two of them. Thorin’s cooking was usually lackluster in comparison, but this breakfast turned out to be an exception.

Bilbo knew it was going to be a good birthday.


End file.
